


Lockdown Day 42

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: nothing really you know, Chloe just ordered some things to make the days go by faster...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Lockdown Day 42

"YOU WILL OBEY ME WOMAN!" Chloe had yelled so loud, the neighbors must have heard her, no doubt, she had tried to put as much anger into her voice as possible, to make Rachel understand she was serious, mad, and dangerous, to make imaginary people watching them, believe, but she couldn't. She had dropped one of the sheets and started laughing again.   
Rachel rolled her eyes and Chloe did bend down to pick the paper up.  
"Obey me, ha ha ha, shouldn't I be saying this while I... I dunno, spank you or whip you or something?"  
"Very funny babe, come on, you promised to help me, I want to stay in the routine!"  
"But Rachel, the theater will be closed down for a long time, no gatherings, you know that."  
"For fuck's sake, this is my job we are talking about. Everything is being taken away from me. Can you please try and be supportive? Please!"  
  
Within seconds Chloe dropped her joking and mocking and looked at Rachel, alert and serious, awaiting whatever would come next.  
She looked down at her shoes and quietly growled "still sounds like I should be pulling on your ponytail and leash while I say that stupid shit."  
Rachel, who definitely heard the remark, looked at Chloe, half upset, half amused. "You wanna do that?", she'd asked her provocatively.  
Chloe's jaw dropped. "Uhh, didn't know that was an option..."  
Rachel had paused for a moment, then smirked. "Only if you make it one."  
  
::::  
  


The office chair turned sideways, so Rachel could comfortably cowboy sit on Chloe's lap, while her dragon was sleeping on the arm rest, the website updated the shopping cart and now Chloe flew over the things, she was going to spent some bucks on.

  
Rachel sounded unsure. "And you really want the glas dildo AND the double vibrator?", she asked, when she saw how much it cost.  
Chloe shrugged. "It's on sale babe, it'll never be cheaper."  
Rachel took a deep breath, they have had the conversation many times, just because something is on sale, you don't have to buy it, but she didn't want to argue.  
This lockdown was hard enough on bot of them.  
Eight more positions. She quickly checked the items.

"Hold up babe, ... what's that?"  
"Nipple clamps"  
"Chloe!"  
"What? I'm getting the soft ones, no need to get scared!"  
"I am not!" objected Rachel, but her voice was getting louder. "I am surprised, that's all and, well okay, they are cheap."  
Chloe put her hands on Rachel's thighs, she wasn't trying to turn her on, it was more of a comforting touch.   
"Rach, we're going to be stuck in here with each other for another... I don't fucking know, weeks, maybe a month. Let's just make the best out of it and... have a little fun."   
Her girlfriend didn't disagree, she slightly nodded and rubbed her nose on Chloe's.  
Chloe smiled. "Besides", she said with a wide grin on her face, "the clamps have little bells on them, see? They're gonna look hella cute on you. You're gonna sound like Bongo, when he was walking around the house at night, everything quiet, just him jumping off the couch, coming upstairs and with every _tap tap tap_ , there was a little _bing bing bing_ , because he had this little bell on his-", When Chloe saw Rachel's face, she stopped talking. Oh shit, a storm was coming.  
  
  
"YOU THINK ABOUT THE CAT WHEN WE HAVE SEX?!"  
"No, babe, that's not what-"  
"BONGO, the DEAD cat you got from your Dad, when you where HOW OLD?!"  
"Babe, Rachel, listen-"  
"You want me to make noises whenever I MOVE?"  
"Rachel-"  
"LIKE A COW???"  
  
Rachel's face was just inches away from Chloe's now, her eyes were filled with fire, her hands on the arm rests clenched to fists and her lips were pressed together, they created a small, trembling line.  
Chloe wasn't sure, what those beautiful lips, she loved and feard so much, would accuse her of next, but before Rachel had a chance to open them and say another word, Chloe sloooowly moved the laptop mouse without taking her eyes off Rachel for one second, and with one more click, she ordered _everything_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be conti _nude_ ...


End file.
